A dying Promise
by gully88
Summary: Sarah & Jareth become Friends over the years and is there for one another. But when Sarah is dying, she ask Jareth to Promise her to find her when she is reborn so he can take her to her true home. He agrees. TO BE CONTINUED SOON!


A dying promise

It has been 21 years since Sarah has set foot to the labyrinth. She is seeing a lovely man called, Nicolas. She is an actress on stage, she writes children fairy stories and paints in her free time.  
She meet Nicolas at her opening for a play she done in London. They meet through friends and there was a switch that turned these two on. They were attracted to one another. They had been a couple for 2 years when Nicolas asks her to move in with him in England. She accepts and has her dreams come true. She is truly happy.

Not so long ago, Jareth (you remember him?) he visit sarah at night to talk to her.  
Her seeing him, she felt no fear from him like she did when she was 15 years old.  
Them two became good friends over the weeks and are there for one another

Jareth visits sarah when he can. He goes to her plays and gives her roses for her each performances that she does. She helps him throw the fae women throwing themselves at his feet which he hates.

They were best friends and when Nicolas had proposed to sarah, Jareth was extremely happy for her. He helped her throw the wedding plans and all that.

'Jareth are you sure that you don't wish to go to the wedding? I would love for you to come' sarah said gentle

'Sarah I can not I am sorry I will make it up to you. I promise.' he said softly She gave him a look of disappointment

'Sarah you know I cant stay aboveground for too long. Too much iron. You know that' he said gentle

'Yes your right, im sorry its just I want this day to be perfect. I want you to come and be there for me when I fall on my face. Therefore you can whisk me away somewhere' she laughting

'Your not don't worry, you will be perfect. I will make it up to you' he said smiling at her

She smiled back and they hold each other into a friendly embrace.

The wedding was perfect but sarah wanted Jareth to be there but she knew that he would watch her through those crystal balls he plays with along his elegant knuckles.

'So Jareth what was wrong with Vivian then? To blonde, too fat too thin, too stubborn? What was wrong with her?

'It just wasn't there for me sarah? No spark, no fireworks' he sighed and then took a cup of tea and sipped it slowly. Sarah looked at him with worry in his eyes.

'Well Jareth I am sure she is waiting for you' she said calmly and gentle.

She rubbed his back for comfort. She though he was abit picky with the women. but she let it slip

'Jareth are you sure you want to get a mate, companion or what ever your race calls them' She said 'Not to be offensive its just I cant bear for you to die all alone' she said kindly

'I know Sarah, I want to have a marriage that you have' he sighed havily but he smiled 'How long you two been married now?' he sat as he sat up, walked to the window sil and picked up sarah wedding picture of her and Nicolas.

She were a simple white gown, hair in curls with flowers in her hair.  
The dress line was a v shape. It had long sleeves. The dress showed her curves. She was beautiful he though.

'She smiled his way and said '5 years' she walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and smiled lovingly and kindly.

As the years went by Sarah had her first child, a son who she named Jareth (well his middle name was Jareth) He was called Daniel Jareth Ederson

When Jareth hold her first born he smiled proudly, He had blonde hair. He spoiled the child brought magnificent gifts from the labyrinth. But one special present he gave when the child was 10 was a book of all the kinds of creatures that lived in the underground and can only be seen by him and his mother and of cause his sister.

Sarah had a second child called Morgan Jane Ederson. She had her mothers fiery hazel eyes and had dark hair. She had her mothers perfect nose and chin.  
Jareth took a likening in her for when she was 8 she was abit of a mischief like pixies. So he nicknamed her 'pixie jane'  
As the years went by even more Sarah now 64 had lost her Husband Nicolas to stomach cancer.  
Jareth sent her help from the goblins to help her house cleaned up for after the funeral.

Jareth in his owl form watched her and the children that he loved dearly at from the cemetery. He watch as they laid his body to the ground. Sarah weeping and hold on to Daniel and Morgan. After the funeral they went back to remember Nicolas. And as they all left Sarah was on her own. She got ready to bed and laid there looking up at the moon. The she felt her bed move and turned to see Jareth in his owl clothes she remembered them clearly from the room full of stairs.

He sat up next to her on the bed, put her into his embrace and rocked her when she wept for her husband

She stooped weeping and it was Jareth that spoke first 'Sarah, he is reborn now' he said gentle stroking her hair

'What do you mean Jareth' she said tearfully and tired

'When you leave this world, you are re born into another life' still stroking her hair

Sarah repeated the words in her head and smiled at it and felt at peace abit. She snift and said

'Thank you Jareth for being here for me. What would I do without you' She said looking up into his beautiful mis matched eyes. He kissed her forehead and said smoothly

'Who knows, all that matters is that im here now and I always will be' she nodded and closed her eyes into a peaceful sleep.

From then Jareth Realised that sarah was soon to die and he wasn't ready to let her go. He asked her to come back to the underground so that she would not have to die. Of cause she refused and he was understandable. And now it was time that was not on his side. He was fearing when it was her time.

Jareth visited Sarah every night to keep her company, he brought books of mystical creatures in the underground. They talked and talked untill Sarah was restless.

In the middle of summer Jareth felt Sarah and he knew it was time. He went to his castle window and transformed into his white barn owl form and flew across his enchanted land in the starry night headed for His Sarah.

When Jareth got to her, she was in her bed. She looked pale, weak. But she was beautiful to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her face carefully

He hazel eyes opened to meet his starry blue crystal eyes. And as Jareth looked into her eyes he saw what he dread…. Her fire in her eyes was dying out. His eyes formed tears at the corner of his eyes.  
He started kissing her hands, her check nose and eyes.

She smiled and stroked his face with her weak frail hands.

'Jareth, I want you to promise me two things' she said tiredly

He looked up vulnerable and looked at her face to know what that was

'Firstly, look over my children and grandchild and my great grand child' she said catching her breath

'I promise I will look over your family Sarah' he said tearfully kissing her hands again

She smiled at him for trying to be so brave she started to form tears in her eyes. She stroked his check again.  
'and promise me, that you will find me when I get re born' she said 

He looked at her questioning for why?

'I want you to make sure I come back to the underground and stay. I wanted to stayed there Jareth. But I couldn't.'

He smiled and kissed her forehead and he nodded, too scared to speak. She looked at him lovingly.

'I love you Jareth, I always have' tears streaming down her face

Jareth face streamed down his face and nodded as he heard her he looked at her with his sad eyes

'I have always loved you sarah, there will be no one to take my heart the way you did'

'Take care of yourself and remember to find me, when im older then before we meet. So I can marry you in my next life'

He smiled and nodded

'I will look for you and make you my wife Sarah ,I will wait forever sarah just so I can have you' kissing her check one last time

'Forever is not long at all' she smiled and then her eyes fire went out.

Jareth looked at her and touched her check with his free gloved hand. He felt her warmth and it started to get warm, cool and abit cold.

A week had gone by and Jareth was in his owl form at the cemetery. He went to turn in his human form and walked towards a grave stone, Sarah grave stone.

He conjured a simple red rose. He kissed it and placed it Apon the stone.  
He smiled when he saw her picture of her in her early 20s and her late 90s.He always loved her and he always will.

He made a promise to her and he was going to keep it and that was when he said in pure pleasure

'I will come for you dear Sarah and you will be mine' He smirked

'You belong to me, you always have and you always will' He smiled and conjured a music box and there it played It played the song he had danced with sarah. He smiled again

He transformed himself into an owl and all was left was the sound of a peaceful enchanted music playing in the starry sky.

The End 


End file.
